


Halo: The Last of the Greatest Generation

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain America References, Chance Meetings, Character is inspired by Peter Ortiz and his fellow ETO Marines, F/M, Humor, Office Of Naval Intelligence, Office of Strategic Services, SNAFU, Shenanigans, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, US Marine, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: *Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	Halo: The Last of the Greatest Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contact Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447275) by Blaidd Nine. 
  * Inspired by [Colonel Peter Ortiz and the Covert Marines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447278) by Michael E. Haskew. 
  * Inspired by [A Different War: Marines in Europe and North Africa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447284) by Lieutenant Colonel Harry W. Edwards, U.S. Marine Corps (Ret). 
  * Inspired by [A DIFFERENT WAR: Marines in Europe and North Africa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447290) by Lieutenant Colonel Harry W. Edwards, U.S. Marine Corps (Ret). 
  * Inspired by [If it Ain't Got That Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/447302) by Jenny-Wren28. 
  * Inspired by [These 4 Marines killed so many Germans, the Nazis thought they were an allied battalion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461117) by We Are The Mighty. 



 


End file.
